friends 11th season
by AngstyLove
Summary: the 11th season of friends that me and hazza made up when we were bored so R&R plz be nice my first story! : : very bad summay better story :P
1. the one at the coffee shop

Friends my 11th season!!! :)

made by Hannah-chan + Katie-chan

**Katie: hello people!!! :)**

**Hannah: hiya!!!**

**Katie: we don't usually write for friends!! we usually write for naruto!!**

**Hannah: but Katie decided to have a friends story!! :)**

**Katie:yep! My first story so please be nice!! XD**

**Hannah: yes, yes! Now on with the story!!!**

**Katie: wait!!! Hannah-chans fanfiction name is: X .-chan.x. X**

**Hannah: I write naruto stories though :) :) :)**

**Katie: im currently writing 1 just haven't posted it up!!! it shall be called whispers of sweet nothings!!! hehe xxxx**

**Hannah: NOW on with the story!!! =3**

**Katie: yes!!! **

_**chapter 1 – the one at the coffee shop**_

**Hannah + Katie: we always wanted to say this: **

_LAST TIME ON FRIENDS..._

**Rachel**_**: **_So do you guys have to get to the new house right away or do you have some time?

**Monica: **I think we have some time.

**Rachel: **Want to go get some coffee?

**Monica: **Sure.

_The six of them start walking towards the door leading to the hallway._

**Chandler**_**: **_Where?

**All: **start laughing

_at the coffee shop..._

**joey: **I cant believe you guys are moving!!

**Chandler: **we'll miss you too Joe

**joey: **you know if you leave chickjr and duckjr arnt gonna have a mama!!!

**Chandler: **we'll come and visit you!

**joey:** it wont be the same!!!

_walks out of coffee house..._

**Monica: **well that was a great last time together! *sarcasm*

**chandler: **I'll go talk to him

**Rachel: **so phoebe I heard you mike were gonna try 4 a baby?!

**Phoebe: **oh yes!!

**Monica: **does mike know??

**phoebe: **yes!!

**Monica: **is he happy about it??

**phoebe: **yes!!

**Rachel: **does joey know??

**phoebe:.**..no!!

**Monica: **well good luck! Im gonna go change the twins

**Rachel: **you know, I bet right now he's saying: 'this is so unfair!!' *bad joey impression*

_at joey's apartment..._

**joey:** this is so unfair!!**!**

**chandler: **Joey calm down! Im sure someday you'll get a nice girl and marry her**!**

**Joey:**...phft!! yeah right and Rachel isn't moving to Paris!! *sarcasm*

**chandler: **Joe??

**joey: **yeah?

**Chandler: **she's not moving to pairs!!!!

**joey:** what?!?! but I got her a great going away present!!!

**chandler:** really? What you get her

**joey:**... a sandwich...

**chandler: **and where is the sandwich??

**joey:**...

**chandler: **Joe??

**joey: **okay okay! I ate the sandwich!!! im a bad bad person!!

**chandler: **No! Your not! You were probably just hungry

**joey: **I was?

**Chandler:**...yes

**joey: **but I didn't feel hungry. I just wanted the sandwich

**chandler: **ah! That what you were thinking! But what you were actually thinking was... im hungry?

**Joey: **of course! It makes perfect sense!! now I can see where duckjr gets his smartness from!!

**chandler:**...uh huh

**joey:** from his mommy chandler!!!

**chandler: **why do I have to be the mommy?!

**Joey: **because your more womanly than me

**chandler: **I am not more womanly than you!!!

**joey: **okay! What ever you say *cough*womanly*cough*

**chandler: **I AM NOT!! *squeals*

**joey:** see! Your squealing! Only women squeal

**chandler: i**m not squealing! I was... making my voice high!

**Joey: s**quealing!

**Chandler:** it is not!! *more squealing*

**joey: **uh huh *sarcasm*

**chandler: **whatever! Now Monica was looking forward to coffee one last time all of us there, can we please do that?

**Joey: **well... OK but only if I can take chickjr and duckjr!!!

**chandler: **yes because poultry love caffeine *sarcasm*

**joey:** no! I want to introduce them to everyone

**chandler:** fine but don't tell Monica I said yes

**joey:** yes!!! *jumps up and down giggling*****

**chandler: **and you say im womanly?!

_Back at the coffee house..._

**Rachel: **Ross?

**Ross:** yeah?

**Rachel: **do you want to... you know have another one?

**Ross: ***jumps up and 'what the hell' look on face* WHAT!?!?! *squeals*

**Rachel: **hehehe! Monica's right that is fun! *giggling and clapping hands*

**Ross:** not funny!

**Phoebe: **eh! Yes it was

**Ross: **not!!

**phoebe: **ask Monica

**Ross: **oh! What does she know!

**Phoebe: **obviously more than you

**Rachel: **children, children! Calm down!!!

**phoebe + Ross: ***you've gone crazy look*

**Rachel: **what?

_Enters joey + chandler_

**Rachel**: hay guy's!!

Phoebe: *trying to whistle*

**chandler**: where's Mon?

**Rachel:** oh! She's just went to change the twins

**chandler: **oh, kay

**mike:** hay joey what's in the box?

**Joey: **oh, we haven't fully introduced you to them *opens box*

**joey**: mike, meet chickjr and duckjr

**mike**: OH MY GOD!!!!

**joey: **what?

**Phoebe: **oh! Didn't I mention mike is extremely afraid of poultry

**chandler:** *fake gasp* no! *sarcasm*

**Monica:** hey! *enters out of the bathroom with buggy*

**chandler**: hey beautiful *kisses baby Erica*

**Monica: **very mature

**joey:** hehe!

**Everyone (except joey):** what??

**joey: **the chick was on top of the duck!! hehe

**chandler: **again, im womanly?!?!

**Phoebe:** * trying to whistle*

**mike:** can we please put the birds away?!

**Joey: **no!

**Mike:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe: **what!? WHAT IS IT ,CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE IM TRYING TO WHISTLE!!!!

**everyone:** …

**Phoebe:** oh im sorry im just not feeling well

**chandler:** and whistling helps?

**Phoebe:** ...yes, yes it dose!

**Ross: **I think im gonna go pick up Emma

**everyone: **no! No Ross stay

**Phoebe**: umm man na Ross!!

**everyone**: *look at phoebe eyebrow raised*

**phoebe:** what now?! Cant you crazy people see im trying to whistle??

**phoebe:** *tries to whistle*

**Ross:** anyway I have to I promised mom I would pick her up at 3:00

**chandler:** awwwww! He's a mommy's boy!!

**Ross:** I am not!

**Chandler:** really? Monica?

**Monica:** oh yeah! Ross mom call me the other day she said that I was her favourite child

**Ross:** WHAT?! No way! Im gonna call her right now *****gets out mobile*

**everyone: ***sinkers*

**Ross:**... she didn't call did she huh?

**Rachel** **+ Monica:** no

**Ross**: yeah so im gonna go...

_Ross leaves the coffee shop..._

**Monica:** hehe!

**Rachel:** I love winding guys up!

**Monica: **its a wonder why we are not single

**Rachel: *** laughs*

**mike:** I think im gonna go too

**phoebe: **oh oh! I'll come too!!

**mike:**..Ok

**phoebe:** great! See ya guys!!

**everyone:** bye!

_Mike + Phoebe leave coffee shop_

**joey: **so its just us

**chandler:** fraid so Joe

**Rachel:** who knew mike was afraid of birds!?

**Monica:** I know! Its like chandler being afraid of dogs!

**Chandler:** hay! They are hairy! And you cant tell what there thinking!!

**Monica:** yes, yes we know! And your gonna have to get over that fear when the twins want a dog

**chandler:** what?!?!

**joey:** see! Told ya you squeal!! he's a squealer!!

**Rachel: **how you became an actor I will never know

**joey: *** glares*

_at Ross's apartment_

**Ross: **you know daddy's not a mommy's boy right?

**Emma: **em uyiyw gr gr Ga!!

**Ross: **hmm... thought so

_Ross see's a CD on the kitchen counter_

**Ross: **hmm... ballet hits... I wonder...

_back at the coffee house..._

**Monica + Rachel:** GO DUCKJR!!

**chandler + joey: **GO CHICKJR GO!!!

**Rachel: **duckjr if you don't want to end up being served in a Chinese restaurant by Monica move your chicken legs!!!

**chandler**: I think you mean duck legs

**Rachel:** * glares at chandler*

**chandler:** and I thought Monica had problems

**Monica:** GO DUCKJR!!!! GO!!! MOVE YOUR DUCKY FEET!!!

**everyone:** …

**joey:** GO CHICKJR!!! ALMOST THERE!!!

**Monica:** GO DUCKJR!

**Joey: **CHICKJR!!!!

**Monica:** DUCK!

**Joey: **CHICK!

**Monica + joey: **DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!/CHICK!!!!!!!!!!!!

**chandler:** ok! This is not ready steady cook!!!

**everyone:** *random cheering*

**joey + chandler:** go go go!! wooooooooooooo!! we won! Chicks rule!!

**Monica:** we lost! No!! we didn't lose I want a rematch!!!!!

**chandler:** Joe, I advise if you don't want duckjr to end up in a pancake take him away from Monica!

**Joey: *** snatches off Monica*

**Rachel:** ok guys I got to go know

**Monica**: no!! don't go yet

**Rachel:** oh sorry hunny! But someone's got to look after Ross

j**oey:** he has Emma!!

**Rachel:** * laughs * very funny joey but I really got to go

_Rachel leaves coffee shop..._

**joey: **who was joking?

**Monica: *** laughs *

_at Ross's apartment..._

**Ross's: **one, two, three, one, two, three *doing ballet in front of t.v*

**Emma:** hehehehehe!!!!

_Rachel enters apartment without Ross knowing_

**Ross: *** still doing ballet*

**Rachel:** phft!!! hahahaha!! *burst out laughing *

**Ross: *** looks round see's Rachel* errrr... Emma likes ballet?

_**End of chapter – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Katie: thanx 4 reading and remember to review!! lyl xxxx**

**Hannah: same lysm xxxx**


	2. the one with the tickets to paris

Friends 11th season

**Katie: hello again!!! :)**

**Hannah: hehe x]**

**Katie: were bored so were just gonna go straight to the story**

**Hannah: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! XD**

**Katie:...ok**

_**chapter 2 – the one with the tickets to Paris**_

_Ross and joey are visiting Monica and chandler in there new home..._

**Ross:**so you to are really never moving back to newyork

**chandler:** not unless the twins suddenly turn 15 and we start growing money tree's *sarcasm*

**Monica:** so joey what do you think of the house

**joey: **oh! I love it!

**Monica: **really?

**Joey: **yeah! I mean there's lots of room, there's a fireplace, lots of room,

**chandler:** *mentally slaps self* you have the memory span of a gold fish Joe

**joey:***glares* oh! And plus there's more food in the fridge :) :) :)

**chandler: **isn't that the only reason you like it here?

**Joey:** well... no, no! I like it here cause you guys live here now

**Monica:** awwwww! Joey that's so sweet

**Ross:** well I better get back, see how Rachel and Emma are doing

_BANG BANG BANG – KNOCK AT DOOR..._

**chandler: **I'll get it

_chandler opens door..._

**Rachel:** GUYS GUYS GUYS!!! GUESS WHAT?!?! *storms through door passed chandler*

**chandler: **come in *say to no one*

**Monica:** what?!

**Rachel: **my boss just gave me 8 tickets to Paris!!!

**Monica: **that's great!!! why?

**Rachel: **well... for not moving to Paris!!! :)

**chandler: **ok well do the twins count??

**Rachel: **well I'll have to pay for Emma but the twins get on free!!! :)

**Ross: **speaking of Emma, Rachel where is she?!

**Rachel: **oh shit!!! :O

**Ross:** you left Emma at home about 50 miles from here!!!????

**Rachel: **I didn't mean to I was just caught up in the moment of going to Paris and then I thought I had to come and tell you guys

**Ross: **so you just left her there?!

**Rachel: **yeah kinda... *sheepishly scratches back*

**Ross**: WELL WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE GO, GO, GO!!!!!

**Rachel: ***squeals* ok ok!!!

**joey: **so she's a squealer too!!!! hey! Chandler you and Rachel could be squealing buddies!!! :)

**chandler: **joey, as fun as that sounds, I've got Monica that all the squealing I'll ever need

**Monica:** I don't know weather to be insulted or complimented!!!

**Ross: **Rachel!! GO GO!!!

**Rachel:** aright, aright, im coming, im coming!!!

_Ross and Rachel leave house..._

**chandler: **… bye then *to no one*

**Monica: **well im gonna go feed the twins, be right back!

**Joey:***evil smirk*

**chandler: **what?

**Joey: ***leans over to chandler* your it!!!!

**chandler:** Joe this is very immat- YOUR IT!!! *hides behind sofa*

**joey:** hey!!! no fair!!

**chandler: ***from behind sofa* yes it is!!

**joey: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *launches self over sofa and lands on chandler* *pant* your it!!

**joey: ***gets up + hides behind chair* hehehe!!!! XD

**chandler: **get back here!!!! *chases after *

**joey: ***makes cross with hands* twixys!!

**chandler: **no! No!! you can't do that!!!

**joey: **can so!! I read it in... tag for dummy's!!!

**chandler: **what?!

**Joey: **cant handle it, fine don't play!

**Chandler:** double twixys!!!

**joey:** hey! No fair you cant do double twixys!!!

**chandler:** can so!!!

**joey:** can not!

**Chandler: **says who?!

**Joey: **tag for dummy's!! im remember precisely it say no one can say double twixys... especially chandler

**chandler:**there is no such book

**joey: **there is so go towww. JoeysImaginablyLibrary .net

**chandler:** I don't care! Double twixys!!!!

**joey: **fine you wanna play dirty huh?! Triple twixys toilet flush!!!!!

**chandler:** what?

**Joey: **hehe!! see no one can beat joey!!!

**chandler:**i could have beaten you if yo hadn't go all twixys on me!!!

**joey: **well that's part of the game! Can't handle it don't play!!

**chandler: **fine

**joey: …**

**chandler: …**

_awkward silence..._

**joey:** ...wanna play again?

**Chandler: **ok!!!

**joey: ***runs of giggling* hehe!!!

**chandler: **get back here!!!! hehehe!!! *jumps up + down like excited little school girl*

_joey + chandler continue playing tag not noticing Monica had been watching the whole thing..._

**Monica: ***whispers to twins* please please please don't turn out like your daddy!!!!

_in Rachel + Ross's car..._

**Ross: **I can not believe you left your own daughter at home 50 miles away!!!

**Rachel: **well I wasn't thinking at the time you know! I was thinking about all the lovely shoe's... :(

**Ross: **you were thinking about shoes instead of your own daughter?!?!

**Rachel: **...kinda...

**Ross: **I cant believe you!

**Rachel: **im sorry Ross! Im sorry! But I wasn't thinking of Emma at that precise moment! I was thinking of us! Us Ross! Us happy together shopping for shoes for Emma!!!

**Ross: **you- you were thinking about us?

**Rachel: **yes! Yes Ross, I was

_they arrive at Rachel's apartment..._

**Ross: **where's Emma?!

**Rachel: **I- I don't know! Ok, ok Ross don't panic! Im sure she's around here somewhere!!

**Ross:** oh she better be!!!

**noise: **hehe!! awwwww! You are so cute!! aw! I could eat you!!!

**Ross: **SOMEONES TRIYING TO EAT MY BABY!!!!!!

_door opens..._

**Phoebe:** Ross! WHO'S TRYING TO EAT BEN?!

**Rachel: ***laughs* no, no Phoebe, Ross over heard you talking to Emma and thought you were gonna eat her *laughs*

**Phoebe:** oh! Hahaha!!!

**Ross: **Phoebe! Its not funny!

**Phoebe: **oh sorry Ross I mean: oh :(

**Ross:** Rachel I cant believe you! How could you leave Emma here on her own!?

**Rachel:** she wasn't on her own! She was with Phoebe!!!

**Ross: **but what if she wasn't what if she got hurt?!?!

**Rachel: **but she didn't Ross! So get over it already!!

**Ross: **get over it?!?!?! i- you- get- ugghhhh!!!! I going out!!

**Rachel: **FINE!

_Ross storms out and slams door..._

**Phoebe: **Rach? You ok?

**Rachel: ***sob* y-yeah *sob* im f-fine! *sob*;(

**Phoebe: **oh Rachel! Come here!! *hug* :)

**Rachel:** thanx phebz, I think im gonna stay at joey's tonight

**phoebe**: ok hunny you do that :)

**Rachel**: thanx Phoebe your the best

_Rachel goes to joey's house..._

**joey: ***opens door* Rach?

**Rachel: ***sob* hi joey, can I s-stay here tonight?

**Joey:** yes! Yes! Of coarse!!

**Rachel: ***crying*

**joey: **awww! Rach! Don't cry, come here *hug*

**Rachel:** *hug* *sob* thanx Joe ;)

**joey's mind: **_must not take bra off, must leave clothes on!!! must not take bra off, must leave clothes on!!!_

**joey: ***reaches 4 Rachel's bra*

**joey's mind: **_ah! Ah! No! Bad joey! Leave bra alone! Bad joey!_

**Joey:** *stops hugging* errrr... wanna watch t.v?

**Rachel: **...okay! :)

_watch t.v..._

**Rachel: **Joe?

**Joey:** ya?

**Rachel: **have you got any ice cream?

**Joey:** ya! *continues watching t.v*

**Rachel: **… can I have some?

**Joey: **ya! *continues watching t.v*

**Rachel:**... can you go get me some?

**Joey:** huh? Oh, oh!! sorry Rach!! *goes get ice cream*

**Rachel ***eats ice cream* so... you wanna come to Paris?

_**End of chapter – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Hannah: oooooooo... cliffy!! what's gonna happen to Ross and Rachel?!**

**Katie: please review more :) :) plz plz plz even if its a short one :) we want to know whether its good or not!!! :)**

**Hannah: so R&R lyl byz bye!!!!! :))))))))) xxxxxxxxxx**

**Katie: bye xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. the one with ugly naked guy

Friends 11th season

**Katie: HELLO :) :) :) XD**

**Hannah: ...we rule...**

**Katie: yes we do!! :) **

**Hannah: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehe xxxxxxxxxx**

**Katie:...**

**Hannah: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehhehehehe...**

**Katie: I think we better get on with the stor-**

**Hannah: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehe :) :) :) :)**

**Katie: ok now story!!!! :) :) :)**

_**episode 3 – the one with ugly naked guy**_

**Monica:** CHANDLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**chandler:** what what?!!? what happened?! Baby on fire?!

**Monica:** no! What are these?! *points to boxer's on floor*

**Chandler: **boxers?

**Monica:** no! Where are they?!

**Chandler:** on the floor?

**Monica:** yes! Precisely! There on the floor! This isn't just our house any more chandler! We have babies now!

**Chandler:** yes, yes I know... what's that got to do with my boxer's on the floor?

**Monica:** do I have to give you a science lesson?!

**Chandler:** ...yes please!

**Monica:** ugh! GERMS!!! germs chandler! Our babies could get ill from the germs on your dirty boxers!!! and plus..

it looks messy

**chandler:** yes queen Monica *picks up boxers*

**Monica:** thank you servant chandler :)

**chandler:***glares*

**Monica: h**ey chandler?

**Chandler:** ya?!

**Monica:** you know that ugly naked guy we used to stare at?

**Chandler:** oh yeah, oh! And remember that one time we thought he was dead and we got all mine and joey's old chopsticks and made that very long poking thing and we kept poking him and...

**Monica:** *raises eyebrow*

**chandler:** *cough* yeah good times

**Monica:** uh huh, anyway guess who moved in next door?!

**Chandler: ***fake gasp* the mail man?!

**Monica:** no! Ugly naked guy!!!

**chandler: **no way are you serious?!

**Monica:** yeah!!

**chandler:** yay!! now we have naked men to stare at again!!! *sarcasm*

**Monica:** now they guys have an excuse to come over!! :)

**chandler: **yes because staring at ugly naked men is a brilliant reason to come round! *sarcasm*

**Monica: **whatever

_with Rachel + joey outside Ross's apartment..._

**Rachel:** and that's what onomatopoeia means

**joey:** oh!!! I get it!:) so would orange be one?

**Rachel:** … er yes!

**Phoebes** **voice**: ow! Ow! That hurts Ross take it out now!!

**Ross's voice:** I can't its stuck

**phoebes voice: **well you put it in there now take it out!!

**Ross's voice:** Phoebe I cant its stuck!!

**joey:** omg!! Phoebe and Ross are doing it in your and Ross's apartment!!!

**Rachel:** im sure there not im sure there's-

**phoebes voice:** ow! Ow! Ow! Ross!!! take it out now!!

**Ross's voice:** I can't its too big!!

**Phoebe:** what do you mean its too big?! It was all right before!!!

**Rachel:** ok conversation over, RAM THE DOOR!!!

**joey: ***kicks door in*

**Ross:** omg! Rachel what did you do to the door?!

**Rachel:** ME?! What are you doing to phoebe... *see's Ross with a needle in phoebes arm*

**joey: **oh my god!! Ross is helping Phoebe take drugs!!! O_O

**Ross:** no I am not!! phoebe's doctor wanted her to take a chlamydia test and she wold'nt do it her self, so I offered to help, but now I cant get the needle out!

**Joey + Rachel:** ohhhhh...

**phoebe:** ow!!!!!

**ross:** got it!! *needle out of pheobes arm*

**phone: **_RING, RING _

**Ross:** I'll get it

**Ross:** hello?

**Monica: **_Ross?!_

**Ross:** ya?

**Monica: **_guess who just moved in next door?!_

**Ross:** I dunno tell me

**Monica:** _ugly naked guy!!!_

**Ross:** oh my god really?! Are you sure ,its not another ugly naked man?

**Monica**_: no because he's got that large ugly mole on his neck_

**Ross:** ...okay

**Monica: **_yeah so... tell everybody!!! bye!!_

**Ross:** ha!

**Rachel:** what?!

**Ross:** guess who just moved in next door to Monica and chandler?

**Rachel: **dunno

**Ross:** ugly naked guy!!

**Rachel: **really?!

**Ross:** yeah!

**Rachel:** oh! I miss that cute butted naked man

**Ross + joey:** *are you crazy look*

**Phoebe:** yeah Rachel's right he did have the cutest little butt

**Ross:** little?!

**Phoebe:** ok he had the cutest largest butt!!

**joey: **so Phoebe, where's mike?

**Phoebe:** hang on a water pipe by handcuffs

**joey:** O_O

**Phoebe:** im kidding!!... or am I?

**All:** O_O

**joey:** hey! I have an idea! Why don't we all go round Monica and chandler's and spy on ugly naked guy again?!

**Rachel:** I don't know joey, I mean were supposed to be going to Paris tomorrow! And were not even packed

**joey:** I am!

**Phoebe:** really?!

**Joey:** yeah, 1 pair of socks, shoes, 1 pair of jeans and a t-shirt! What more do you need?!

**Ross:** spare clothes?!

**Joey:** nah! I'll just borrow chandler's

**Rachel:** and what if he says no?

**Joey:** who says he has to know?

**Joey:** come on Rach!! it'll be fun! Like old times!

**Phoebe:** yeah! Come on Rachel!!

**Rachel:** oh, okay!!

**Phoebe + joey:** yay!!!

**Ross:** sorry I can't

**joey:** what?! Why?! Why for the love of god can you not join us in friendship?!

**Ross:** O_O … well because one. I have to look after Emma and number two.-

**joey: ***giggles*

**Ross:** what?

**Joey:** you said number 2 *giggles again*

**Ross:** very mature Joe! Anyway, 2. im still mad at Rachel

**Rachel:** oh, Ross! Forget about it!! its in the past, forget about it and as joey said come join us!!

**joey:** you forgot in friendship

**Rachel: **yeah, I know

**Ross:** its not as simple as that

**Rachel:** oh Ross... why can't we just... kiss and make up?

**Ross:** … ok *surprisingly makes out with Rachel*

**Rachel:** *makes out with Ross and pulls on to the sofa*

**phoebe: **yeah, I think we should go before they start taking there- OH MOTHER OF JESUS!!

**joey:** cool!

**Phoebe:** come on joey!! *drags joey out of the house*

**joey:** *pop's head round door* come to Monica and chandler's when your finished!!

**Phoebe:** joey!!!

_joey + Phoebe arrive at Monica + chandlers..._

**Monica:** hey joey! Hey phoeb's!! what are you doing here?

**Phoebe:** oh! Were here to see ugly naked guy!!!

**Monica:** where's Rachel and Ross?

**Joey:** having sex

**Monica:** I thought they were mad at each other

**joey:** well they were, but Rachel said why can't they kiss and make up and... lets just leave it there *giggles*

**Monica:** okay... chandler!! joey and Phoebe are here

**chandler:** *enter room holding twins*

**joey + phoebe:** awwwww!!!

**chandler:** yeah! Cute aren't I?

**Phoebe:** oh yeah!

**Chandler: **o_o okay...

**joey:** so where's ugly naked dude?

**Chandler:** over here

**joey:**hey! Ugly naked guy's got an ugly naked wife!!

**chandler:** and ugly naked baby

**Monica:** how the hell did they do that?!

_Half an hour later..._

**Rachel:** hey guys sorry were late!!

**Ross:** we were a little busy *giggles*

**all:** O_O

**joey**: cool!

**Rachel: ***cough* so were's ugly naked guy?

**Joey:** over here check this out!!

**Rachel:** oh! Oh! Ugly naked guys got an ugly naked wife!!! awww!!

**Ross:** they grow up so fast

**joey:** and, and, ugly naked baby!!

**Rachel:** how the hell did they mange that?!

**Monica:** exactly!!!

**Rachel:** yeah anyway we were only stopping by, we got to go pack for Paris tomorrow!!! :) :) :)

**Monica:** yeah!

**Rachel + Ross: **okay see ya!!! *gone*

**chandler:** you haven't packed have you?!

**Monica:** ugh! No I totally forgot!!

**phoebe:** wow!! that's so not like you!!

**Monica:** I know! I've just been so busy with the twins!

**Chandler: i**t's okay! We'll help you pack

**joey:** we will?

**Chandler:** yes!

**Monica:** thanx you guys!! you take this room we'll take that!!

**chandler:** okay!!

**Monica:** and no Styrofoam boxing!!

**joey:** aw man!!

_**end of chapter – xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Hannah + Katie: plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz!!!!! review and tell us what you think!!! please!!!!! :) :) :)**

** we want more reviews!!!! pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! :( :( :(**

**Katie: I'll give you some of hannah's cookies!!!**

**Hannah: hey!**

**Hannah+ Katie: review if you love us!!!! :( :( :(**


End file.
